Into Harry Potter The Marauders Era
by Riddle's diary
Summary: three friends from our world meet the marauders
1. sleepover

**disclaimer - I ****don't own Harry potter if I get really rich remind me to buy some of warner Brothers or something so I can don't think Jo is selling**

* * *

><p>Ivy, Emmaline, and Amber were having a sleepover all-nighter of course and were having a harry potter movie marathon. They were already on third movie where Hermione and harry were turning the time turner when a weird crack came from the kitchen. Ivy asks, "What was that"<p>

"I don't know lets go see," responded Amber

"Ok I'll pause the movie," said Emmaline

"Thanks" said Ivy and they all went to the kitchen. Ivy's parents were already in bed. When they entered they saw nothing thing strange but as they walked back emmaline spotted something on the table. "What's that?"Emmaline said. Amber grabbed it off the table and they all took a look at it. It was a necklace with a vile full of what looked like a little black wormhole. In had a hinged cap with a button underneath. They agreed to press the button and for some strange reason they all touched it at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its so short they <strong>**will eventually get longer this is kind of a prologue **


	2. Where are we?

**disclaimer- don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Amber wakes up to voices asking if she is ok. She grunts and slowly opens her eyes she notices several strange things at once. 1. Its light out but starting to get dark 2. She's out side are four boys close to her age she dose not now but they sill look filmier 4 she's laying down and feels like she's ben dropped. She slowly sits up, she's in some sort of meadow with Ivy who had mid-upper arm length hair and deep brown eyes along with Emmaline who had chin length layered light brown hair and blue-gray eyes were past out on the ground. She had dark blond hair in a bob and pale blue eyes.<p>

"Are you ok?" asks a boy beside her he had strait shoulder length black hair and gray eyes.

"Yeah, but how did I get here"

"No clue" "guys she up any progress on the other two"

"Nope" said a boy with messy black hair and glasses. Who was next to Emmaline

"Me ether' said a boy with vary light brown hair beside Ivy

"The forth boy who had blond hair who was over with Emmaline and the glasses boy came over to help her.

"So did you jest find us laying here?" Amber asked

"Sort of" the gray-eyed boy responded "you kind of jest materialized out of thin are and feel to the ground.

"Strange" she said getting up " "lets help my friends " and she got up and they walked over too Emmaline. They sat down and she said "Emmaline get up" while shaking her lightly she did this many time get a little louder until finally she got a "no mom"

"Watch this," she said to the boys "Amber and Ivy are here"

"She shot up "what" "hey not nice" "Amber where are we" she said taking in her surroundings

"No idea ask them"

"oh hi where are we" said Emmeline

"Godric's hollow" answered the boy with glasses

"I didn't now there was a real place called that" Emmaline said "are we in England" she asked noticing the accent the boy had

"Yes" the boy answered questioningly

"Were from the U.S." said Amber

"Really" said the blonde boy said

"Really" Amber replied

"How did I get here?"

"You jest appeared," said the one with gray eyes

"Amber" said Emmaline

"Will get the real answer later"

"Lets go help Ivy," said Emmaline and so glasses helped her up.

"Hay moonboy any progress" said grey eyes

"Jest a few sounds and don't call me that when other people are around," said the one with light brown hair

"It's not like they will know why"

"I don't care stop it"

"Ivy then woke up and said, "What's the yelling about."

"Some nickname kind of like when some one that's not Emmalines friend calls her Emma" said Amber

"Hay" said Emma

"Where am I" said Ivy

"Godric's hollow, England" said glasses

"Is that a real place I thought it was made up"?

"Yes its real" he said a little annoyed

"How did we get here?"

"You jest appeared in front of us and all fell down," said the light brown haired boy who at a closer distains had a big scratch on his face"/p

"That's what they told us too" said Amber

"The last thing I remember is pressing the button on the necklace" said Ivy holding it up

"Me two" said Emmaline

"Same here you should put it on for safe keeping" said Amber

""Ok" said Ivy "who are these four"

""Oh sorry we never introduced are self's I'm Remus Lupin" said the light brown haired one

"I'm Sirius Black," said gray eyes

"I'm James Potter," said glasses

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew" said Blondie

* * *

><p>REVIEW no flame but ideas are welcome<p> 


End file.
